MacKenzie Hollister
MacKenzie Hollister is the main antagonist. She is the most popular girl at Westchester Country Day Middle School, the leader of the CCP's (Cute, Cool & Popular) clique and the enemy of Nikki Maxwell. She is considered to be a stereotypical mean, sinister and vile girl. Nikki calls her "a pit bull in glittery eye shadow and Jimmy Choo flip-flops", along with various other insults, both in her diary and reality. She formerly attended North Hampton Hills International Academy, before moving back to her former school. Reasons being that MacKenzie was told to be bullied the second day at her new school. She was considered a dork by her esteemed classmates over video. Though she actually made herself bullied after posting a video of her having a breakdown due to a bug in her hair. Description Appearance Mackenzie has blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She wears ridiculously expensive designer outfits and spends up to $600 on one blouse, carries expensive bags and has an extreme addiction to lip gloss (especially Ravishing Red Cinnamon Twist and Ready for Revenge Red). She puts on multiple layers of lip gloss and shops at expensive stores at the mall. MacKenzie usually wears has her hair down, or in a curly ponytail. It is said that she wears blonde hair extensions and sometimes gets spray-on tans, which she calls her "flawless complexion". She is known for sashaying (walking in a strut-like yet casual way, which annoys Nikki). She is a deceitful and manipulative person. Personality MacKenzie is a wealthy, bratty, spoiled, vain and self-centered, but may possibly has good qualities too.. She is very competitive and will do anything to win a competition, including cheating. She hates Nikki and calls her a dork and constantly tries to ruin her life. However, at one point, Nikki writes in her blog on that MacKenzie has suddenly become very nice to her and her friends. Nikki then realizes that she is being nice because Patrick is being mean to her, causing MacKenzie to recognize how awful it feels to be bullied. Later, Nikki sees Pat putting trash in MacKenzie's locker because of MacKenzie calling him a loser. Nikki tries to fix the problem, but MacKenzie believes that Nikki has ruined her locker. Therefore, MacKenzie reverts to her old behaviors that she even steals Nikki's lunch (as seen in the picture below). In the first book, MacKenzie used her lip gloss (Ravishing Red Cinnamon Twist) to write the words "Bug Girl" on Nikki's locker door, which made Nikki become extremely upset. Later on, however, Nikki recovered, and when she was seemingly going to confront MacKenzie, she stated, "A lot of people use Ravishing Red Cinnamon Twist, you know." Nikki never actually said anything to her, but she had figured out a long time ago that the "Bug Girl" commentator was MacKenzie. In addition to being mean, self-centered, and bratty, MacKenzie has a "heart of stone" and such an evil mind that she tried to steal twice according to Nikki's blogs. She accused Zoey of being a thief here and tried to steal someone's lost wallet here. History MacKenzie is the most popular girl in school that almost every male student in Westchester Country Day has a crush on her. Like Nikki Maxwell, MacKenzie has a crush on Brandon Roberts and she will do everything she can in order for him to be attentive to her, from pretending to be nice and positive to being mean to Nikki and destroying her life. She constantly makes fun of the unpopular kids at school and embarrasses/insults them. Mackenzie loathes Nikki and she is her arch-nemesis due to the fact Nikki is close with Brandon where she does everything she can for Nikki to be utterly stripped of self-respect so she could possibly have a chance with Brandon. Constantly throughout the series, she boasts to Nikki that she and Brandon make a cute couple. This could be a lie as Nikki describes MacKenzie as a 'pathological liar'. She and Jessica Hunter used to be best friends before MacKenzie found out (posed as Nikki's position as Miss Know-It-All for the school's newspaper) that Jessica plans to dump MacKenzie as her best friend due to her decreasing popularity and "take the crown as the new queen" of the CCP clique. In the end of the 9th book, she transferred to North Hampton Hills International Academy because of her declining popularity status due to the viral bug video. In book 10, she rudely interrupted Brandon and Nikki's second kiss at the Cupcakery. When some of her friends from her new school walked in, she starting acting weird and pretending they were all friends. When Brandon and Nikki found the 8 dogs at Fuzzy Friends, MacKenzie eavesdropped about the capacity situation at Fuzzy Friends, and she called the Channel 6 news station hotline to report "animal abuse at a local shelter". She hung up after being on hold for too long. Later on, Amanda Hollister (MacKenzie's younger sister) tells Nikki that the reason MacKenzie was being desperate for her friends' approval was because of the resurfacing of the bug video, which caused MacKenzie to become unpopular at her new school. Relationships 'Family' Amanda Hollister (MacKenzie's younger sister) has been mentioned in the books, but she did not make a physical appearance until Tales From a Not-So-Talented Pop Star. In Tales From a Not-So-Fabulous Life, when Nikki Maxwell and Brianna Maxwell stop at MacKenzie's house (not knowing so at first) for Brianna to go potty, Mrs. Hollister greets them and takes them to MacKenzie's bedroom which had an attached bathroom. In Tales From a Not-So-Smart Miss Know-It-All, Marshall Hollister (MacKenzie's father) appears where he is known as "Moneybags Marshall" and he hires Mr. Maxwell (Nikki's father) as his bug exterminator. In the [http://www.dorkdiaries.com/my-blog/ Dork Diaries blog on the official website], MacKenzie's mom appears at Westchester Country Day Middle School as a substitute teacher. She is known as Miss Hollister. In Dork Diaries 9, Mackenzie begs her dad and mother to let her transfer to another school that she lost it and yelled at the top of her lungs that she hates her parents. Her mother is known as a philanthropist and a socialite while her father is busy building his multi-billion business empire. They give in to anything Mackenzie wants and don't endorse discipline. 'Friends' MacKenzie was the leader of the CCP (Cute, Cool and Popular) clique and the most popular girl in WCD, meaning that many people aspire to be her friend. However, she was only shown to be friends with a few others, such as Sarah Grossman, Lisa Wang and a CCP girl named Jennifer who only appeared in Dork Diaries 7. In Dork Diaries 9, she is no longer a CCP and not friends with Jessica Hunter anymore. In Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Perfect Pet Sitter, she now has 3 new friends: Presli, Sol and Evan. In book 11, she is friends again with Jessica, which means that they possibly made up with each other and that she continued to be a CCP. 'Love Interest' Despite the claims of being the most popular girl in school, MacKenzie isn't dating anyone and the only guy she is interested in doesn't like her at all. MacKenzie is head over heels for Brandon Roberts (who obviously is not impressed by MacKenzie like everyone else) as she constantly tries to flirt with him by twirling her hair and pretending to be interested in photography, which is Brandon's favorite hobby. She gets mad and jealous when Brandon pays more attention to Nikki; as a result, poor Nikki is often the victim of a scheme that MacKenzie cooks up in order to extract revenge. It's obvious that, despite her pathetic attempts, she doesn't have a chance with Brandon. Theodore L. Swagmire III used to have a crush on her, but she did not return his affections. Patrick Clark (a blog character) used to have a crush on her, but he didn't anymore when MacKenzie turned hostile towards him. It is slightly hinted he has a crush on Nikki. In the 4th book, MacKenzie tries to flirt with Brandon by describing her "flawless skin" just to impress him. Quotes Trivia * MacKenzie has some similarities to Chloé Bourgeois from Miraculous Ladybug. ** Both are mean, cruel, wealthy, bratty, spoiled, vain, self-centered and popular ** Both wear their hair in a ponytail ** Both love to humiliate their enemy's life *** MacKenzie loves to make Nikki Maxwell's life miserable *** Chloé loves to pick on Marinette Dupain-Cheng ** Both have someone by their side *** MacKenzie has Jessica Hunter *** Chloé has Sabrina Raincomprix ** Both have a crush on the handsome and popular boy *** MacKenzie likes Brandon Roberts (But, Brandon doesn't like her back) *** Chloé likes Adrien Agreste (But, Adrien doesn't like Chloé affectionately as he only sees her as a friend) * Mackenzie has a younger sister named Amanda Hollister, who describes her as a copy of Brianna Maxwell, but worse. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:Main characters Category:CCP Category:Newspapers Category:Recurring characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sister Category:Blog User Category:Blonde Category:Crush Category:Book 1 Category:Book 2 Category:Book 3 Category:Book 4 Category:Book 5 Category:Book 6 Category:Book 7 Category:Book 8 Category:Book 9 Category:Book 10 Category:Former Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Former CCP Category:Popular Category:Cute Category:Cool Category:Unpopular Category:Dork Category:Book 3 1/2 Category:Book and Blog Characters Category:Dork Diaries Category:Pretty Category:Friends of Jessica Category:Friends of Presli Category:Friends of Evan Category:Friends of Sol Category:Book 11 Category:Band member Category:Macs Maniacs Category:Mackenzie Hollister Category:Marshall Hollister Category:Miss Hollister Category:Amanda Hollister Category:Presli Category:Evan Category:Sol Category:Other Category:Brandon's Crush Category:Mean Category:Bullies Category:POP Category:Coolness Category:CCP spice Category:Not Nice Category:Oooooooooooooooooooooh Category:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAahhhh Category:Cute Cool a POPULAR Category:HAAAAAAAAAAAAANDS